The present invention relates generally to induction heating apparatus, and more particularly to a pan detector incorporated in the induction heating apparatus for detecting the size of a pan load to prevent electrical energy from being wasted when such load is below a predetermined level.
Induction heating cooking apparatus are known for heating cooking utensils of a metal which is magnetic such as iron by magnetic induction which produces eddy currents in the utensil, instead of by direct resistance heating. Because of the invisibility of the magnetic flux, there is a likelihood of the attendant inadvertently placing a small body of a magnetic metal such as spoons and forks over the source of alternating magnetic flux. No matter how small such a body of metal may be, it will be heated to a substantial extent. The attendant, when attempting to remove it from the source of magnetic flux, will suffer a burn on his fingers by the heat if he handles it directly. Furthermore, cooking utensils may frequently be interchanged while the apparatus remains energized, and there will be substantial periods of no utensils being placed over the source of magnetic flux and electrical energy will be wasted during such periods.